


How Good Are We?

by heyzzer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyzzer/pseuds/heyzzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what usually happens when Chris and Hayley are in the same comic convention together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Good Are We?

It’s not every time that Chris and Hayley are invited to the similar comic convention at the same time, but when they are, it seems that they cannot ignore the tension just from being near each other even just for a short time.

They try to be subtle about it, little caresses at the back and not-so-obvious hand touching specially if they are visible to fans, but once the curtain drops and only the people who personally know them are around, they put it up a notch. They sit beside each other for dinner, catching up as much as possible, rubbing their legs against each other, speaking without needing words. 

That particular night, they were both somehow exhausted from interacting with the fans. They both love the exhilarating experience they usually have after each convention, yet resting still gives them thrill.

Hayley was about to head off to her own hotel room and said her good nights to everyone, but Chris grasped her hand and refused to let go. Earlier that day, he caught her up at a less crowded space of the guests’ place and gave her a tight hug from behind and kissed her neck. She groaned at the feeling of his big body enveloping her but she resisted doing anything since it would not be really helpful to go through the day sexually frustrated.

So when Chris pulled her to his room, she just gave in easily.  
-

Chris opened the door, letting Hayley go inside first. The second she was within his reach again, he took her by the arm and nearly threw her against the wall. He cannot seem to contain his pent-up feelings about her. He quickly covered the distance between them, pressing his body fully against hers and attacking her neck with his mouth. She tangled her hands in his hair, moaning from the little love bites he was now leaving along her skin.

“Hayls…” he breathed, nuzzling his face into her neck, his beard grazing at her skin in a way that can make her come off just by it alone. Chris made a noise but showed no signs of stopping his ministrations. Hayley felt him slide his arms around her waist, his hands dipping down to cup her ass as his lips moved to her ear. She shivered from his warm breath, and she could only imagine the smirk the other had on his lips. 

“Kiss me.”

Those two words were whispered so quietly, so huskily that Hayley barely even processed what the man had said. But then Chris moved his face in front of hers, and those piercing eyes infiltrated her mind like some mass destruction weapon of war. She didn’t think, couldn’t think. Hayley quickly pressed her mouth against his, sloppy and hungry and needy. Chris tightened his grip on her as he kissed her back just as fervently, making little noises in the back of his throat. Their lips and tongues moved together in such a lustful and desperate way that she felt herself getting lightheaded. But then Chris moved one of his hands to her hair and pulled on it, breaking the kiss and making her look up at him and at those cruel and taunting eyes of his.

“What do you want?” he asked her, his eyes never leaving hers.

She stared at him for a moment, stared at his eyes and took in the way they gave hints to all the unspeakable things that were going through Chris’ mind. She stared at his perfect, fair skin and tousled brown hair, his chiselled jaw covered in beard, and finally her eyes landed on his lips, red and swollen and sweeter than any dessert in the world. Hayley saw his tongue peeking out between them, and imagined it along her neck, her chest, her stomach, her thighs, and other places that made her cheeks burn.

She looked back into his eyes and swallowed. “You.”

Another smirk, then suddenly his strong big arms gathered her body and she was flung at a majestic queen size bed. Clothes were being torn off and discarded to every side of the room. Chris was relentless as he kept his mouth glued to hers, teasing her own tongue to play with his. The kiss only broke for a second as she helped him take off his own shirt, her hands roaming over his taught, warm skin and muscles, fingers dipping into every curve and ridge she could find.

Hayley knelt down on the bed so she could press her lips to his neck as he clumsily unfastened his pants. She kissed that stupidly sexy tattoo at his left chest, blew at his nipples, and then she kissed a trail down his torso, dipping her tongue into his navel. He groaned and Hayley decided that that is her most favourite sound in the world. He grabbed both of her hands and splayed them on his chest, down to his abs, before he pushed her down again and claimed her mouth with his once more. His strong arms pinned her wrists above her head as he moved his mouth and tongue along her jaw, her neck, and teasingly down to her chest.

Chris licked and nipped at her collarbone as she moaned and arched her body into him, greedy for more. Chris was too much yet too little at the same time. His touch too rough, his breath too hot, his body too heavy against hers. His hair tickled her skin as he moved down her body, kissing every inch he could reach. Hayley closed her eyes as she felt his breath against the inside of her thigh, her heart thudding heavily against her chest.

The moment she felt his lips against her nether region, Hayley bit her lower lip to keep from screaming out his name, or any kind of lewd curse she could think of, but she failed. Besides, one of the things that she and Chris have in common is their potty mouth, and he once said that he loves it when she talks filthy. He moved his tongue against her, in and out, licking and sucking and kissing and making her a squirming, dizzy, panting mess. He let his hands caress her thighs, her hips, her stomach, anywhere he could touch. He moaned against her, the sound making little vibrations that nearly sent her over the edge. But then he was pulling away, looking at her as he licked his lips clean and crawled back on top of her with that goddamn smirk plastered on his lips again.

She were about to complain, but then he kissed her forehead, his lips lingering there for a moment too long. This is what’s special with being with Chris. He can be rough, but be gentle at the same time. He knows how to treat a lady, knows where and how to put her on edge. Hayley put both of her hands on his cheeks and angled his face so it is levelled on hers. 

“I’m so glad that you’re with me right now, Hayls,” he said between kisses on her cheeks, her eyes, and her nose. “You have no idea how happy.” he moved his arms so they were under her and enveloped her in a warm, tight hug. She hugged her back, telling him through her hug all the things she want to say but cannot.

Once his face was above hers again, he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, his legs settling between her own as he hooked her thigh over his hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to press into her slowly, and she nestled her face into his shoulder. Hayley felt him kiss her ear, her cheek, whispering little things that didn’t quite register in her mind due to it being clouded with lust and longing. It was too sweet, too loving, too much of something she wasn’t ready for.

“Move, Chris.”

He listened, and soon the sounds of skin slapping against skin were echoing off the walls of the hotel room. Chris was panting, almost growling as he drove himself inside of her, every thrust harder and rougher than the one before it. Hayley dug her nails into Chris’ back, desperate for more of him. She pulled his hair, scratched him, sunk her teeth into his heated skin, and every time Chris would respond with a moan, another thrust, a Fuck, that feels good. 

Hayley relished in the feeling of Chris inside of her, against her, everywhere around her as he had his way with her. His pace picked up, and his hands gripped onto her hard enough to bruise. He was lost to the ecstasy, and she could only smile knowing she was his source of pleasure. 

Suddenly, Chris moved away and grabbed her hips and rolled Hayley on her stomach, helping her kneel down slightly so she was on four. All too soon, he was behind her again, pushing deeply as he continued pleasuring her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her towards him so she was leaning against his hard body, both of them sweating. He grasped both of her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples and adding to the sensation pooling on her nerves. His other hand drifted downwards, towards her clit, and he rubbed her in tune of his thrusts.

She does not know how Chris can control his need to come but then he was away again, positioning Hayley’s back on the mattress. Soon enough, he was inside her again, grinding all his might on her insides. Hayley gripped his back, knowing for sure that his back will be a wall of scratch marks. 

Another minute passed, and then Chris was sinking his teeth into her shoulder, his hips snapping into hers almost painfully as he rode out his orgasm. Him coming thrown her over the edge not long after, clinging to the man above her and screaming his name. 

He collapsed on top of her for a minute, gasping for his own breath. She encircled her limp arms around his waist, pulling him tighter against her again. Once the last wave of pleasure left and both of their breaths slowed, he lifted his head to stare at her, a smile on his face. She blinked and smiled back at him, leaning up to press a kiss against his cheek.

“Thank you for reminding me how good we are together.” he said as he rolled from her. He reached for her waist and pulled her against him, his head resting on her chest and his arm draped on her body. Hayley pressed a kiss on his damp forehead, her other hand resting at his nape, stroking his hair in a way that she knows makes him comfortable and sleepy.

Chris cannot help but be sad that once they go out of this hotel room, they have to bottle everything up again. But over the sudden loneliness, he felt assured that whatever happens, he has Hayley. 

He rearranged their position so they were spooning against each other, and Hayley felt sleepier than ever. Chris moved her hair away and kissed her shoulder multiple times, his arm on his waist getting tighter.

“I will let you sleep for a while, but we’re not yet done.” Chris whispered on her ear. There was a playful threat on his voice that made her skin tingle with anticipation once again.

“I’m looking forward to that.” Hayley sleepily murmured, her voice overlapping Chris’s laugh.


End file.
